Due to problems such as power output loss, the effective power actually used in the lighting system is not high. In order to improve the effective utilization of electricity, researchers usually set power factor correction circuits at the front end of the lighting system to improve the power factor. Such power factor correction circuits are also widely used due to their simple structure, mature technology, high cost performance and high versatility.
However, the lighting system using the power factor correction circuit mentioned above has the problem that the standby power consumption of the whole lighting control component cannot meet the ERP standard because the power factor correction circuit is difficult to shut down when the lighting control component is in standby state.
The main reason is that, in order to obtain high power factor, existing active power factor correction circuits generally have the resistors that output the positive pole to the ground in the rectifier circuit and the resistors that output the ground in the power factor correction circuit. As long as the rectifier circuit has output voltage, these resistors will have real-time power loss regardless of whether the power factor correction circuit is working, which leads to excessive standby power consumption of the lighting system.